Falling in Love
by soccerchick00
Summary: When Ricky comes to visit Amy in New York what if him and Amy connected and found out that they had feeling for each other that had been buried deep down inside their heart for a long time. Will they come together or fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Amys Apartment/Amys pov**

Amy and Ricky on the phone

"Hey why dont i come visit you in New York this weekend?"Ricky asks.

"You work this weekend,"I say in a rush.

"Nope Bunny gave us the weekend off,"Ricky says.

"That was nice,"I say with a smile.

"So am i coming this weekend,"Ricky asks wanting to know an answer.

"Umm i guess you can,"I say stubbling over my words from my nerves. My phone beeps."There goes my phone again,"I say mad.

"Why does your phone keep beeping?"Ricky asks.

"Because Ben keeps calling me,"I say."Tell him its over and put him out of his misery,"Ricky says. "Is it over or isnt?"Ricky asks mad.

"That isnt any of your business,"I say.

"Yea it is he is starting to bug me he is having a baby with Adrian he shouldnt even be trying to get with you,"Ricky says very agitated. "You know maybe if he wasnt trying to be with you at the beginning things could have gone differently,"Ricky says.

"Differently how,"I question kinda confused.

"When did we ever get the shot to be together when he was willing to step up and come to the rescue,"I say.

"I guess you are right,"I say.

"I have to go get John,"Ricky says.

"Bye oh wait,"I say almost forgetting.

"What?"Ricky asks.

"Dont forget to run this by with my parents,"I say.

"Oh I almost forgot about your parents,"Ricky says almost laughing.

"Ok bye,"I say.

"Bye,"Ricky says.

I smile after having the conversation for some reason I likes talking to Ricky and he made me nervous. I sigh as I look at my band pieces and I start playing the top one with my French horn.

Rickys pov

"I will be back in basically 48 hours,"I say. Amy's parents look at me funny. "I was going to take John but Amy said it wouldn't be a very good idea,"I say.

"She right all of that plane riding would make him unhappy,"Anne says.

"Can you guys watch John?"I ask.

"Well I guess we could,"Anne says.

"Where are you going to stay?"George asks.

"This is New York there are plenty of hotels to stay at,"I say.

"Ok let's cut to the chase promise us you won't have sex for Amy if we do this for you,"Anne says.

"I wasn't even thinking like that,"I say getting agitated.

"Suppose you weren't thinking like that at band camp and it just happen I don't want to hear that it just happen,"George says sternly.

"Of course sir I would never ask you to watch John just to have sex with your daughter,"I say calmly.

"Ok go,"Anne says.

"Yea go,"George says.

"Thank you,"I say with a smile.

I leave and I go pick up John at the nursery and go home to pack up my things. "Come here John,"I say to him patting my sits down on my lap.

"So buddy you are going to go with Grandpa George and grandma Anne,"I say to John. He gives me a pouting face.

"I know buddy but I need to talk to your mom,"I say with a smile and John smiles too.

Igrab John and the rest of my things for the trip.

Amys pov/9 hours later

It was 6 in the morning and I hear my phone buzz.

To Amy

From Ricky

Hey I just landed I will be over there in a bout 30 min at the least

To Ricky

From Amy

Ok

I smile when I see the text and I jump out of my bed.I take a shower and I dry my hair and straighten it and I clean the apartment.

I started fixing a vase when I heard my intercom buzz.I turn it on."Ricky,"I say into the intercom.

"Yea it's me,"he says which makes me instantly nervous.

"Come on up,"I say really fast. I turn it off and I smooth out my shirt and I wait by the door for Ricky to come up.


	2. Chapter 2

Amys pov

I wait by the door and I see him coming up the creaky stairs.

"Welcome to New York,"I say to him with a smile."Come on in,"I say.

"Wow these apartments are nice,"Ricky says looking around.

"Yea they are,"I say closing the door. I turn around to face Ricky.

"It's good to see you Amy,"he says coming in to give me a hug.

"You too,"I say accepting Rickys hug.

We let go and he takes his bags over to the side of the couch."Do you mind if I take a shower?"Ricky ask.

"No I dont mind,"I say grabbing some trash poff the floor. Ricky grabs a bunch of things and gets into the shower. I am cleaning up when I hear someone's phone beep I go into the living room and I notice it was Rickys phone and I pick it up and I notice it was a text from my dad. I get confused why was my dad texting Ricky I just shrug my shoulders and I put the phone down and I finish cleaning up the room.

Rickys pov

25 minutes later

I get out of the shower and I instantly feel the cold wrap around me making me freezing. I grab a towel and started drying myself off. I went to open the top cabinet to look for toothpaste but instead I find birthcontrol pills. Why was Amy on birthcontrol. I started feeling angry that she was possibly having sex with another guy.I put it back and close the cabinet and I open another cabinet and I find the toothpaste and I brushed my teeth. After I was done there was a small amount of mint still left in my mouth. I put on my clothes and walked out of the bathroom to see Amy waiting for me on the couch. She gets up from the couch."We should probably get some breakfast,"Amy says to me with a smile.

"Yea let's do it,"I say not even thinking about how it was going to come out."I mean go get breakfast,"I add quickly.

"Yea I know what you met,"Amy's says slightly blushing.

"Did you?"I ask with a smirk.

"Yea,"she says tilting her head. We both lean in to kiss our lips capture each other. I didint want the kiss to end the kiss was way better then my other kisses I had with other girls. Evently she pulls away from being out of breath. I open the door for her and Qe go out into the freezing morning cold and we go to a small old looking cafe across from her apartment.

Amy's Pov

Ricky walks a little in front of me and opens the door."Lady's first,"Ricky says looking at me.

"Thank you,"I say with a smile as I walked through the door.

"No problem,"Ricky says with a smile as he walked through the door behind me and closes the door.I walk up to my usual seat at tmy usual seat at the counter and Ricky sits next to me.

"Why hello amy,"a guy says behind me and Ricky. Me and Ricky instantly turn around when we here my name being called.

"Oh hi Brandon,"I say with a smile looking at him.I look at Ricky who is playing with his hands unsure of what to do."This is Ricky,"I say to Brandon.

"You are one lucky guy to have such a special girl,"Brandon says looking at Ricky.

"Yea I am,"Ricky says playing along. I roll my eyes. Brandon looks at me confused.

"Oh sorry,"I say.

"What?"Brandon asks very confused at this point.

"Me and Ricky are not together,"I say to him.

"Oh,"Brandon says."I feel dumb,"He adds.

"Don't feel that way,"I say to him.

"So are you still up for grabs,"Brandon asks wiggling his eyebrows.I laugh.

"Nice try Brandon,"I say with a laugh."I think I am going to be done with guys for a while,"I say to I thought why was Brandon so desperate for me I wasn't pretty at all.

"Ok well if your interested call me,"Brandon says making that call me gesture. I laugh again and Ricky looks at my like I am insane. We sit there in silence for a couple of minutes then I know there is something wrong.

"Are you ok,"I ask him.

"Yep,"Is all he says. I go back to playing with my fingers trying to figure out what I had done to make him mad.

"OK,"I say.

Then Ricky asks the unexpected. "Are you sleeping with that guy named Brandon?"Ricky asks me looking at me

**So what did you guys think? You guys probably thought this was horrible and I agree with you but I do it for enjoyment so yea. I will update if I get at least five reviews before I update that's all I ask. So yea review!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading my last chapter and I didint get all of the chapters I wanted but I hope more people leave reviews this time. I wrote a lot longer chapter this time and I hope you enjoy.**

Rickys Pov

"Are you having sex with that guy?"I ask Amy. She was drinking something and she almost choked on her drink. She looked at me for a spilt second when starts laughing.

"What?"I ask.

"Why would you think I would be sleeping with him?"Amy asks still laughing.

"Then why do you have birthcontrol pills?"I ask having a long sip of my orange juice.

"What are you talking,"Amy says all serious.

"I found it in your cabinet looking for toothpaste,"I say simply.

"You were looking through my stuff,"Amy says very angry.

"Like I told you I opened the wrong cabinet and it was there and it wasn't like I was going through your things and I'm sorry I found it,"I say hoping she will believe me.

"I'm so stupid I probably of had it right there,"Amy says sighing at her mistake.

"But what are you on birthcontrol?"I ask her.

"Because of you I didnt want anymore children on accident and for all I know I could accidentally make the same mistake with you again.

I nod my head in agreement. Knowing she was right I mean Amy is a beautiful women and one day I may actually want to sleep with her again. I look down at my food and I start eating again.

Amy's pov

How could I think he would want to sleep with me again. I wasn't pretty at all and he was hot he could do so much better then me. I guess I just got lucky that one and Ricky finish our food."Hey I am going to go and pay the bill,"I say while getting up.

"No you are not,"Ricky says getting up to.

"I'm not,"I say raising an eyebrow.

"No because I am,"Ricky says smiling at me.

"Ricky I don't want you to pay for it so no,"I say seriously.

"But I want to pay for it I insist,"Ricky says starting to walk away.

"Ok fine,"I say. He smiles in victory and goes up to the counter and pays for our food and we leave. We walk to the park at the end of the street.

"So how's New York?"Ricky asks while having his hands in his pockets.

"It's fun and there is a lot of things to do in New York so you won't get bored,"I say with a smile. He smiles back at me. I love it when he smiles it makes him look soo hot not that we isn't hot when he doesn't smile. I mean he is way hotter mad. Wait why am I talking about how hot Ricky is.

We walk around the park for a couple more minutes talking about New York. We start heading back to the apartment. When we get there I go into the bathroom and when I et out I see Ricky asleep on the couch and I smile.

"Goodnight Ricky,"I whisper to him.

"Goodnight Amy,"I hear Ricky mumble.

I smile and I walk into my bedroom and I sit on my bed and evenly falling asleep dreaming about Ricky again.

Ben's pov

I am in my room thinking about Amy. I till couldn't believe Ricky would go all the way to New York to be with Amy. I wanted to see Amy so bad that it was crazy. I go into the living room.

"Dad,"I say.

"In here,"he calls from his office.

"Do you think I could take the jet to new York to see Amy again?"I ask.

"What about Adrian and the baby?"my dad asks.

"I don't care about Adrian and the baby right now all I care about is Amy,"I say.

"You know Ricky is there right,"My dad says.

"Yea so what I am not letting Ricky take Amy to,"I say.

"I am not letting you take the jet Ben,"Leo says to his son.

"Why not?"I ask him.

"Because you need to be responsible for your family,"Leo says in anger as he leaves te room.

I look at the desk with keys on it. I know what I had to do. I grab the keys and I left the room and went outside got out of my car and went to his hanger and called jet driver.

"Hello Ben what can I do for you today,"He asks Ben.

"I need you to take me to New York using the jet,"I tell him.

"Ok I will be over there In a bit,".ge says hanging up the phone. I close my phone.

"I am coming my llove,"I say looking at Amy's picture that was in my wallet.

"Someday,"I say touching the photo.

**so I am starting to add othrt people's Pov I hoped you enjoyed this update I am sorry that it wasn't longer but I promise the next two chapters will be long. So yea thanks for reading I will update probably next Saturday and Sunday and guess what my birthday is next Sunday.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Im sorry for not updating for a long time but I finally finished writing this update on my tablet. So yea and thank you guys for all of the reviews I really enjoyed them I plan on updating Tuesday because I didn't update last Sunday and like I said I'm sorry not doing so. So here is chapter 4**

**Amy's POV/Amy's Apartment **

I wake up around 2pm and I wake up to the smell of steak floating around me and going into my nose. I pull my feet over my head touching the cold ground and I follow the scent of steak. I walk into the kitchen and I see Ricky cooking. When Ricky hears me come into the kitchen he turns around and faces me.

"Good Afternoon Amy," Ricky says with a smile. I yawn.

"Why are you making food?" I ask taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Because I was hungary and you are probably hungary too," Ricky says turning back around tending to the food he is making. I smile. He knows me so well. I go into my fridge to see food. I don't remember shopping.

"Oh and I went shopping beacsue when I opened your fridge there wasn't even a crumb to make," Ricky says with a laugh.

"So what do you exactly want to do today?" I ask.

"Well do they have any cool museums or something like that?" Ricky asks.

"Umm yea some of my friends said that there is a really cool Art museum and a music Hall," I say.

"OK well how much do they cost to get into?" Ricky asks still trying to pay attention to the food but still listen to what I'm saying.

"Well the music hall is free and I think the art museum is about $4 per person," I say trying to remember what my friend told me.

"OK well I guess we can do those things today and some other things," Ricky says. I smile.

"OK well I'm going to use the restroom so call me when the food is done because I am starving," I say with a laugh infinsizy starving.

"Ok," Ricky says with a laugh.

I walk down the hall and I enter the smallest room in the apartment which is the bathroom. I look inside the bathroom it was a pale blue but yet it was welcoming. I smile and I stand in front of my vanity to see my hair messing and I pull open a draw and I pull it out of my draw and I plug it in and I wait a couple of minutes for it to heat up. I evently straighten it and I pull a little section of my hair away from the other hair and made a very small braid and the rest of my hair and is straight and long going down my back. I walk out of the bathroom and I go into my bedroom closet and I grab skinny jeans and I grab and dark blue blouse and I grab dark black boots.I go back into the bathroom and I put on my clothes but I wait to put on my boots. I stand there a couple of seconds looking at myself in the mirror when I hear.

"Food is done," I hear Ricky yell from the kitchen.

"OK," I say. "Be there in a minute," I say. I go back into the bathroom and I put on very light makeup on and I go into the kitchen to see Ricky staring at me. He smiles at ms and checks me out. He looks from my head and looks down my long legs to my feet.

"You look breath taking today Amy," Ricky says smirking.

"Thank you," I say with a smile as I take some of the steak Ricky made for me.

Me and Ricky sit down at the table and we eat in the silence all you hear are the cuts of the knife and the clicks of the forks as they hit the plate. After we are done eating I look at Ricky and he just smiles at me and grabs my plate and takes it to the sink and start washing it. I walk up to him and I snatch the plate out of his hand.

"Let me clean up I mean you cooked let me do something," I say almost begging to clean.

"Yea but I am the one who made the mess let me clean and you can go and finish getting ready," he says nodding to my feet that had no socks or shoes on. I look at his feet to see he already had shoes on. I sigh and I walk into the living room and I plop down in the brown comfortable couch. I grab my black boots that were sitting next to it and socks that were sitting snug in my boots I pull the socks out and I put them on then I grab my boots and I put them on.

Ricky comes into the living room to see me lost in deep thought. He touch's my shoulder and I look at him.

"Are you ready to go?" He asks me. I nod my head. I get up and he walks to the door and opens it for me. "Lady's first, "he says with a smile.

"Thank you," I say with a smile as I walk through the door. He follows me and locks the door. We start walking down the street.

"So exactly where is this music hall?" He asks me.

"I think my friend said it is about a mile from here," I say trying to remember exactly what she said so I didn't get the facts wrong.

"OK," Ricky says looking at the city.

"Do you want to take a taxi or do you want to walk?" I ask looking at him. He raises his head.

"Why it doesn't matter we will get there at the same time because of traffic," Ricky says with a smile.

"True," I say with a laugh.

"So do you like New York?" Ricky asks with a serious face.

"Yea I mean I like it but its not like home," I say with a smile looking up at the blue skies.

"Yea I know what you mean," Ricky says looking at the smileoo.

"I miss John," I say still looking up at the sky.

Ricky looks back at me with a smile. "He misses you to," Ricky says. I smile. I love hearing about my son. John. I missed him more then anything I was so excited to go home and see him. I feel a tear go down my face. I whip it away before he sees a tear go down my face. I look at Ricky he looks lost in though. I smile and I look ahead at the traffic.

** _10 Minutes Later_**

**Rickys POV**

We finally got to the music hall. I laughed at how confused Amy was the girl who told her it was a smile. It was actually only a couple of blocks.

"This can't be right," Amy says looking around.

"Well it kinda has to be right I mean it does say musical hall of jazz," I say with a smile but then I chuckle. Amy glares at me.

"I know what it says but the girl told me a mile," Amy says looking back at the Musical hall.

"Well do you have her number?" I ask. She looks at me confused. "To text and ask her," I say.

"Oh yea," she says grabbing her phone from her pocket. I smile at how fast she got her phone out. She looks at me while she puts her phone by her ear. I llisten to her talk.

"Yea hi you know that music hall you told me about," Amy says into the phone.

...

"Yea well how far is it from the apartments?" Amy asks facing away from me.

...

"Oh OK thank you bye," Amy says hinging up the phone.

"Well," I say with a smile.

"We are at the right place," she says looking down. I smile. "You were right," she says looking at me with a smile.

"So you should never under estimate the master,"I say with a smirk. She laughs.

" OK well let's go in,"Amy says grabbing my arm and pulling me in the Music Hall.

We walk in to see a lot of pictures of singers. I smile when I see Amy reading on of them. We stay in there about an hour before there is nothing left to look at and we go to a petting zoo a couple of blocks from there then we go to the Art Museum. We start heading back to the apartment. I felt happy walking with Amy. I felt comfortable. I had never felt this around any girl. Not Adrian. Not Grace. No girl. Only Amy. I smile. I was about to do something I had never really done. I was nervous around her I did my best to hide but deep down inside I felt. I look at her and my hands instantly get sweaty.

"Amy," I say. She looks at me.

"Yea Ricky," she says with a smile.

"Well umm can I ask you something?" I ask her.

"Umm yea sure what do you want to ask?" She asks me.

"Will you go on a date with me," I say in a really nervous voice. She looks at me with a smile.

"Sure," she says with a smile. I smile all of the nervousness instantly goes away. We walk back to the apartment.

"So I guess I will see you tonight," I say walking into the apartment grabbing my things.

"I guess you will," Amy says with a smile. I walk out of the door and I smile and I sigh with joy and I take a taxi to my hotel to get ready.

**So yea there's the update I haven't gave you over a week and I hope you enjoyed it and I plan on updating soon. Maybe like tomorrow or Tuesday depending on if I have time. I want at least five reviews before I update. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope to update chaoter 5 soon possibly tomorrow. Your welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I would like to thank the people who reviewed I'm sorry I am kinda making Amy and Ricky get together very slowly but it will get even slower and you find out the reason soon. So yea I would like to Thank the people for reading my last Chapter and now I present my kinda long chapter. Called Chapter 5...oh yea I am going to have a flashback and i am going to do a dream... The dream will be in italics and so will be the flashback...**

**Amy's Pov**

I was getting ready for my first date with Ricky and I was so happy..I still couldn't believe he had actually asked me on a real date. I went into my closet digging for the perfect dress the first date with Ricky and I found a dark red smooth dress and a pair of black flats and I went into the bathroom and I curled my hair. Then I decided to do a smokey look for my makeup to bring out my hazel eyes. I looked into the mirror. I actually looked pretty good. I smile in the mirror. I grab my very small pursue and I go sit on the brown couch and I wait for Ricky to come.I turn on the TV and I change it to Guliana and Bill. They were one of the most playful couples I had ever seen. They could say jokes to each. They would laugh at each other when they made fun of each if I had a relationship like that I would probably cry. I was into watching the show I didn't hear the door bell ring the first time. I hear it ring I instantly feel my palms get sweat. "Breath, Amy," I whisper to myself.

I go to the door to see Ricky in a tux and roses in his hands.

"Aww thank you," I say grabbing the roses hands. I take them into the kitchen and I grab a glass see through vases and I fill it with water and I set it on the counter. I walk back to Ricky.

"Ready to go?" Ricky asks me. I nod my head and Ricky smiles at me and opens the door again for me.

"By the way did I say you look good tonight," I say with a smile.

"Thanks you look good to," Ricky says with a smirk on his face which makes me blush. We go down the steps on my apartment and out in the cool night. We walk on the side walk.

"So where are we going?" I ask him. He looks at me for a couple of minutes and chuckles.

"What's so funny I just want to know where we are going!" I exclaim.

"I know but It was funny how you ask," Ricky says. I smile. I actually think I might have some kind of feelings toward Ricky. I sigh.

"So are we going to go somewhere to eat?" I ask him with a giant smile.

"Maybe," Ricky says with a straight face.

I put on the best pouty face I got." Come on just tell me,"I say.

"No I told I am going to say a word," Ricky says. I look up and I kepp walking I didn't notice when Ricky stopped because of traffic. I look the way of a car flying full speed toward me. "Amy!" I hear Ricky scream. I hear a loud screamthen everything goes black.

**Ricky's Pov**

I look to see a car coming down the street and I stop for traffic. I wait but I notice Amy had her head down and she keeps walking she steps on the street. "Amy!" I scream. Sh only looks the way of the car and the car hits her. I hear a screech noise and a big crash noise. I see her on the ground and I see the car stop for a split second and then I see it drive off really fast. I run up to her body and I see a lot of blood coming out fast. I grab my jacket and I wrap it around her and I grab my phone out of my pocket fast it was slippery or it was because I was nervous and I dial **911.**

**"**Hello whats your emergency?" The person asks in a calm voice.

"My girlfriend was hit by a car," I say in a fast voice.

"OK an ambulance is on the way," she says hanging up. I close my phone and I put it in my pocket."Hang in there Amy,"I say as tears go down my face.

"Because I love you and so does John," I say as more tears go down my face.

I hug her and when I am hugging her I hear sirens blaring in the background. I start hearing people get out of their cars and rushing over to us.

"Sir you must get out of the way," they say pulling my off of her and moving me. They grab Amy and they put her on the strechter and they put her in the ambulance. I walk over to them and the cop starts talking to me. I had tears streaming down my face and hitting my shirt making it wet. They start closing the door but I stop them.

"Can I ride with you guys to the hospital?" I choke out with tears still coming down my face hard.

"I'm sorry sir but only family please," he says. I say something that just came to mind.

"I'm her fiance," I say without even thinking about the consequences.

"Oh OK sorry sir," he says helping me in and closes the doors. I put my head in my lap and I start crying really softly. I hear us pull up to the hospital and couple minutes later. I walk out first and I go into the waiting room and I pull out my phone and I call George.

"Hello Ricky," George says into the phone.

"You need to come to New York now,'I say to George in a harsh voice.

"Why so I can see you and Amy being together?" George says with a laugh.

"No so you can see your daughter," I say to him starting to get agitated.

"Umm why then," George asks.

"Amy got hit by a car and now she is in the hospital," I say as tears start coming Dow my face again.

"Oh my god I will be there soon," George says hanging up the phone. I put the phone in my pocket and I sit down with my hands in my lap. I stay there for a couple of minutes and I fall asleep evently. I wake up maybe an hour later. I look around to see a blond nurse standing in front of me.

"We have gotten word about Amy Jurguens," she says.

"What's wrong," I say as tears start coming down my face again.

"She has suffered a couple of broken ribs and she has a broken leg and possible brain damage and she is in a coma," the nurse says then walks away. I pull out my phone after she leaves and I see that it is 11am and I have a new message.

**To Ricky**

**From Margaret**

_**Hello Ricky I heard that Amy was in a car accident. Son I'm sorry about Amy and I hope she is gin and call me to let me know how she is doing!**_

I snap my phone shut and I start walking out of the hospital and I take a taxi back to Amys apartment and I look around and I look for something to eat. I make a sandwich and I get a bag of chips. I eat and I go into Amys room and I lay down on her bed and I fall asleep.( **Note this is Ricky's Dream)**

_I was walking along a hall and at the end of the hall I see Amy holding a little girl in her arms. I walk over to Amy and I stand by her._

_"Hi Amy," I say to her. She looks at me and kisses me. I was really confused. What was going on. Was I in a dream._

_"I love you Ricky," she whispers to me. I actually look at Amy and her features. She looks a couple years older and she looks beautiful. I look down at the smiling little girl in her hands she looks about 4 years old. I smile at her but the thing was who was the little girl._

_"Who is she," I say looking at the little girl who has hazel eyes and the same hair color as mine. She looks just like Amy._

_"She is one of our daughters," Amy says looking at me then she touches the little girls cheek. The little girl giggles. I was so confused. What was going on with me right now. How do I have a daughter with Amy. Did this dream mean anything. I shake me head and I look behind Amy to see two other girls in their cribs. I look at the first one in the crib. She had Amys hair but she had my dark hair and the last one had light brown hair and bright blue eyes. J smile at them._

_"What's their names?" I ask looking back at Amy who is smiling at me._

_Any points to the one in her arms. "This is Allison," Amys says. Amy walks over to the first one in the crib. "This one is Marissa," she says smiling at her. "And this one is Sophia," she says tickling the little girls belly._

_"Those are pretty names," I say. She smiles and then disspears I look over to the kids and I see that they disspeared to. Everything goes black._

I wake up covered in sweat and tears mixed. Why was I having dreams about Amy and why did I have more kids with her. I shake my head. I pull out my phone that reads 2am. I set my phone back on the nightstand and I try falling asleep but I couldn't. I see the room light up and I look over to my phone buzzing. I grab it and I see I have a message from George.

**To Ricky**

**From George**

_**We just got here and we are going to start heading over to the hospital. Meet us there.**_

**To George**

**From Ricky**

_**Ok see you in a bit**_

I get up with my phone still in my hand and I slip it into my pocket and I stand up and I put a shirt on and I grab Amys Apartment keys and I lock the door and I go out and I call a taxi and it comes to pick me up while I was waiting I take out my wallet. To see a picture it's of me,John, and Amy on Johns First Birthday. I start feeling tears start coming out of my eyes and I wipe them away. I see the taxi and I get in. When we get there I get out and I go in to see none of Amys family there yet. I sigh in relief. I didn't know if they would be mad at me and I was nervous about what their reaction would be. I go in to find an empty seat. The hospital was quite but it wouldn't be quite for long. I evently see Ashely, George, and Anne cone through the door. Ashley runs up to me.

"How could you let Amy get hit by a car don't you car about her I mean she is Johns mother and only mother!" Ashley screams.

"Of course I care," I say still crying. Ashkey is crying to. She wipes away her tears and makes a serious face.

"Yea sure you do you have a really funny away of showing it," she says angry.

"Ash come on he cares or he wouldn't be here for her," George says to Ashley and he hugs her.

"I'm sorry," I say as tears start coming down my face again.

"Its not your fault," George says patting Ricky's back.

"Yea I guess," I say as I wipe some of my tears away.

"You guess Ricky come on you know you weren't the one who hit Amy the person who hit her is the one to blame not you," George says.

"Thanks," I say with a weak smile.

"Your welcome," George says patting my back again.

"So has their been a report about my little girl?" George asks. I complete forgot to tell him which makes me instantly dumb.

"Umm well they said that she has some broken ribs and possible bcomitedmage and...," I say. I couldn't finish the sentence.

"What did they say," George asks getting concerned.

"They also said that she..is in a c...coma" I say barely finishing my sentence and I started crying. George starts crying to and he hugs ashley and Anne.

I couldn't help but feel so damn guilty so I started crying even harder. We sat down in chairs and we waited to see if they were going to tell us anything. It was at least 4am. I felt my eyes getting droopy. I close my eyes for a couple of seconds but instead of just resting my eyes I fall asleep.

I wake up 2 hours later to someone shaking me. I see that it is Anne."They are serving breakfast if you want anything,"Anne says in a kind voice.

"Yea sure thank you," I say getting up from the chair.

"Your welcome," Anne says as she gets up from her chair and leaves. I strecth my arms out and I yawn then I get up and u go down to the dinner hall and I see George and Ashley eating breakfast.

"Good Morning," I say to them.

"Is it a good Morning my sister is in a coma," Ashley says with a pissed off look.

"Well I am trying to bring light into a dark situation," I say.

"Well don't," Ashley says with a smug look on her face. Geez why does Ashley hate me so much. I probably shouldn't have led her on.

"Hey hey now let's be nice," George says. I leave and I go up to the food section and I make a waffle and it brings back a memory while we were at Johns Party. **(Flashback)**

_"Come on Ricky let me cook,"Amy insists._

_"OK fine just please don't burn down the kitchen," I say with a laugh._

_"Oh haha I am not a bad cook," she says making the waffle batter._

_"OK fine I am going to get John dressed to go over to your parents," I say._

_"OK," Amy says with a smile._

_I go into the bedroom and I grab some clothes for John and I pull him out of his crib._

_"Come on Buddy let's go get you dressed," I say. I put Johns clothes on him and I give him some of his toys to play with while I start cleaning up to bedroom._

_"Umm Ricky come here a second," I hear Amy call from the kitchen._

_"Yea be right there," I say from the bedroom. I go into the kitchen to see Amy holding a burnt waffle on a fork._

_"I am such a good cook," Amy says laughing._

_"Yes you are the best cook ever," I say with a smile.I grab the fork from her hand with the waffle still on it. I get my phone out and I take a picture of it._

_"What are you doing?" Amy asks raising an eyebrow._

_"Sending everyone your amazing waffle," I say with a grin._

_"No please don't," Amy says chasing me around the kitchen.(_**End of Flashback)**

I sigh as I think of that memory I didn't think I would miss Amy so much I would have this flashbacks and that I would dream about being with I love Amy is that why all of these things are happening. Being in love with someone really scared me. I didn't think I would ever be ready to be in a commited relationship. No I am not in love with Amy or am I? I pull the waffle off when the timer goes off and i put syrup on It and i grab a black coffee. I sit next to Ashley at the table. Ashley is staring at me with a pissed off look and George is looking at his coffee is his cup. George looks at my coffee.

"So you drink black coffee?" George asks.

"Yep," I say as I take a sip of my coffee.

"Yea I am not a fan of black coffee I have to have a little bit of sweetness," George says. I nod my head at his response. I smile at how he drinks his coffee he drinks it just like my foster parents did with a hint of sweetness. I finish my food and I go put my trash in the trashcan and I come back to see Anne in the waiting room smiling. I get confused why is she smiling.

"What's going on?" I ask her.

"Amy just got out of her coma," Anne says with a smile and then she gives me a hug.

"Really," I say smiling.

"Yep," Anne says with happiness all over her face.

"Do you want to go and tell George and Ashley about this?" I ask.

"Oh yea sure we better tell them so they don't get mad at us," Anne says.

I walk back to the eating area to see George and Ashley still eating. I walk up to them.

"Hey guys guess what," I say.

"What?" Ashley says very angry. I ignore her tone.

"Amy is awake and she is out of her coma," I say with a smile. Ashley smiles for the first time being here and she jumps out of her seat and runs to the waiting room. George runs after her. I go and I walk down to the waiting room to see them talking to the lady at the front desk. I walk up to them.

"So can we see Amy?" I ask George.

"No not yet they have to run test to see if she is alright," George says with a smile. "I am thankful that Amy was able to get out of her coma," he says.

"Yea me to," I say with a happy sigh.

"I am sorry for how Ashley has been treating you she has been having a hard time realizing you, Amy, and John are a family," George says. "Maybe she will finally realize she can't be with you," George says with a hopeful face.

"Yea me too and I knew Amy would be able to pull through and get out of the coma she is a strong girl," I say to George thinking about Amy.

"Your right Ricky if she can go through labor I think she can get through a coma," George says with a laugh. I smile.

"Yea and I am still sorry for getting Amy pregnant at 15," I say hoping he would pass it like it was nothing.

"I know it wasn't a good thing that happened but maybe it make our lives better or it will destroy us," Geogoodnight

"Yea just maybe John will destroy us all," I say with a laugh. George looks at me with a confused face. "Isn't that what you met?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"No i was meaning that he could possibly destroy college dreams like if Amy wants to go to college somewhere else," George says.

"No I will let Amy go anywhere she wants to go its her life," I say.

"No you will not because she is going to stay here with the family that she had," George says. I see out of he corner of eyes I see a nurse come in.

"George Jurguens," she says holding a clipboard.

"Yea," George says in a nervous voice.

"We have some bad news about Amy," the nurse says. I look at George who has tears coming out of his eyes. I hug him and we start crying.

**Bens POV**

I just got to New York and I see a bar across the street from the airport. I order captain Morgan mixed with coke mixed. I looked to see a hot blond standing next to me.

"Hey mister it looks like you wanna have a goodnight with me," she says subductivly. I about to say yes but then I start thinking about Amy and how much I love her and how much sex scruded up my life.

"No sorry I am not in the mood," I say with a smile.

"OK whatever," the girl says walking away with her heels clicking on the ground and I see her walk over to another dude.I drink about 5 more drinks and I get up from the counter very dizzy and I go to my driver waiting outside.

"Hey can I borrow the car?" I ask trying to talk in a normal voice.

"Are you sure you look kinda sick?" He says inspecting me.

"Well who is the boss do you need me to call my dad?" I ask in a hateful tone.

"No I'm sorry sir," he says giving me an apolgentic look. He hands me the keys.

"Its fine," I say as I get in the car and I turn it on.

I am driving when I see a couple walking on the sidewalk. I get a better view and I am staring at the girl and I watch her get on the street but I didn't notice the light was red. I notice it is Amy. I was looking at her and I didn't notice that I was driving right at her. I hear a big thud. I stop for a split second to see her on the ground and I see a man ruout to her and I notice it is ricky.

I still couldn't believe I did that. It had been 15 hours since it happened and I still couldnt believe I probably killed the love of my life. I start crying in my hands hard.

**So what did you think sorry I ended it on a cliff hanger but do you guys think this story is interesting. I like it but I am not the one who is reading this story and I want about 5 reviews before I update again. Thank you everyone who read my story.**

**So yea I am probably going to update every Tuesday except this Tuesday since I update today and yesterday. So did you guys enjoy me adding in Bens POV. What do you guys think the bad news about Amy is? You guys will find out next chapter sorry. ^-^ . Ashley is probably going to hate Ricky for a long time in my story because it will make since. Thanks for all of the people who took their time to read my story which makes me happy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you really liked this new update I am sorry for not updating this story in like forever but here it is the new update. Your welcome! This is not going to be that long this going to be a really short chapter but I hope you like. So here I am going to present to you chapter 6! I hope you enjoy this and i t won't be as good as the other ones. I also wanted to say thanks for all of the reviews I got from the last chapter! They were spectacular. I hope to get more for my next few chapters that will be I promise packed full of drama..I also would like plenty of comments before I update again!**

**-soccerchick00**

* * *

><p><strong>Ricky's POVThe Hospital in New York**

Me and George were standing in front of one of Amys nurses. "We have some bad news about Amy," she says holding her clipboard. I feel a tear go down my face.

"What is it this time?" George says angry.

"Um Amy has experience some brain damage," the nurse says.

"Was is that suppose to me?" I ask the nurse very angry.

"She has suffered memory loss," she says walking away and letting the news set in.

"Oh my gosh I am never going to have my little girl back," George says as a tear runs down his face.

"No Mr Jurguens we will get through this," I say giving him a small smile that tugs at the edge if my lips.

"I have never seen Ashley this happy," I say to George.

"Me neither but that will soon go away," George says looking down at the ground. I look back at him. I cough to get his attention.

"If you want I will tell them," I say rubbing the back of my neck. George nods his head at me. I walk away from him and I walk over to Anne and Ashley that are smiling and laughing about something. I really didn't want to say anything but i had to be truthful. Anne sees me first and smiles but notices that I look away.

"What's wrong Ricky?" Anne asks as a worried look comes across her face.

"Yea what's wrong?" Ashley asks as her eyes go big. I try opening my mouth but nothing comes out. I cough a little and I lick the bottom of my lip.

"Umm well," I say but Ashley cuts me off.

"Ricky just say what you want to say please," Ashley begs. I sigh.

"They just updated us on news about Amy and its not good," I say feeling my throat get dry. Ashley eyes get watery thinking about her sister.

"What did you hear?" Anne asks sniffling a little bit. A tear slides down my face and hits my hands below.

"Amy has possibly had some brain damage," I say playing with my hands. They look at me a little confused wanting me to explains little bit more.

"What's that suppose to mean nothing bad happen did it?" Ashley asks slightly pacing around her mother.

"Umm Amy has suffered some memory loss," I say wiping away the tears coming down my face. I look at Ashley who is about to choke on her tears.

"What?" Ashley asks starting to cry. She grabs her mom standing by her and they hug. I walk away letting them have their time together. I walk over to George who is sitting in a plastic chair sitting in the corner with his hands in his lap looking down at his feet.

"Hey," I say taking a seat next to him. He looks up at me for a brief moment then looks back down. I lean back in the chair and I breath out a deep sigh that passes through my lips.

"Hey," he says still looking down at his feet slightly kicking the chair sitting in front of him.

"Have they said anything else about her," I breath out in exhaustion. He shakes his head and looks back up at me with tears shimmering in his eyes.

"I just feel so damn bad for her I love her so much and she doesn't deserve to be going through all of this at such a young age," George says as silent tears come down his face and hit his pant leg.

"I know George but we need to be strong for Amy and I need to text my parents so they can come down and check on him," I say talking about John.

"Yea he probably is wondering about you," George says leaning back in the chair too.

I grab my cell phone from my pocket to text my mom.

**To Mom**

**From Ricky**

_**Hey I wanted to know how John was doing we might be here for a while I will text you if anything changes.**_

I shut my phone then I lean back in my chair and I close my heavy eye lids then I fall asleep for real for the first time in 24 hours.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Like I said it was a super short Chapter and the next chapter will make up for everything and I just wanted to let you guys know that Ricky's mom is Margaret so you wouldn't get confused. So yea this story has a lot going on right now especially with Amy. I promise we will find more about her next chapter and I will have a Pov for her too.. That will be exciting to write! Please read my other stories and remember to Review. Thanks.**

**-Soccerchick00**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all of the amazing views I got for my last chapter... So here I now present to you my next chapter that will be way longer then the other one.. Chapter 7! I also probably won't be able to update for a couple of weeks, so don't count on one next week or possibly maybe not even the week after that. It just really depends on if I have time to write anything.. This story might be about 11 Chapter maybe it really depends on if I make a turn in this story, but I might not, so yea I hope you enjoy this Chapter!**

**Amy and Ricky are going to be super close in this Chapter just to worn people about this chapter. I am also planning on adding in other characters in the story very soon. Maybe in the next chapter or the one after that.. I will let you guess know very soon!**

**-soccerchick00**

* * *

><p>I paced outside of the room 136. The room Amy was sitting in completely confused about the world she was in. I felt mad about the person who has hit that night. I also felt helpless because I couldn't do anything to help her get her memory back. The doctor told us that we could finally see her and try to talk to her. They told me that they want me to go first. I take a deep breath and then I put my hand on the cold shiny door knob. I opened the door to see Amy sitting up in the bed with two white pillows sitting under her back. She looks up at me with her hazel eyes with a twinkle and she gives me a small smile. I give her a smile back. "Hey Amy," I say walking in all the way. She smiles at me very sweetly like she did at Band camp before I had ruined her life by getting her pregnant.<p>

"Hi Ricky," she says. I look at her confused how did she remember my name. I would think my luck that I would be the person she would forget about.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her sitting down in the chair next to her. I grab her hand and I hold it.

"Pretty good. How's John?" She asks moving her other slightly under her pillow.

"Fine he is with my foster parents," I say with a smile. I am happy that she remembered me and John that's a good sign. At least John will still have a mother that remembers him.

"Foster parents?" She asked confused. Oh great here we go with the people she forgot.

"Umm yea they are my foster parents who adopted me away from my birth parents," I say sliding a little bit closer to her. She nods her head in understanding. She looks at me for a couple more seconds, but then drifts off to sleep. I smile at her and I lean forward a bit and I kiss her on the forehead. She stirs a little in her sleep. I take one more glance at her then I walk out of the room. I look down the hall to see George and Anne talking to the doctor who specializes Amy. I walk down there to let them know the information I know.

"Hey," I say getting their attention. They turn to see me looking at them.

"Oh hi Ricky how is she?" George asks. I shrug my shoulders with a small smile.

"Well she remembers me and John for the most part," I say with a smile still on her face. I hear someone walking behind me and I turn around to see Ashley walking our way.

"So did I miss anything?" Ashley asks coming up to them and standing by Ricky. Ricky shakes his head.

"No, but I did go see Amy. If you want you can go and see her," I say. Her eyes light up. She takes on more look at us then turns around and walks to Amy's room.

* * *

><p>Ashley walks into Amy's room and slightly knocks on the door to get Amy's attention. Amy looks up from her peaceful slumber and sees a girl standing I'm front of her. "Can I help you?" Amy asks her. Ashley starts feeling tears come down her face and not because her sister is in pain. Its because she doesn't know who she is.<p>

"Amy," Ashley says walking up to her bed and giving her sister a big hug. Amy looks at her sister still confused.

"Oh umm... Hi," Amy says to the girl that she is still confused about. The girl who is hugging her and crying in her shoulder.

"Amy remember that I love you forever," Ashley says getting of her hug. She looks at her sisters confused light hazel eyes.

"Who are you?" Amy asks the girl.

"I'm Ashley your sister," Ashley says to her. Amy shakes her head at her.

"I don't have a sister. I only have a mom and a son," Amy says to her. Ashley shakes her head as more tears come down her face.

"No Amy you have a dad and a sister and a mom and a son who all love you soo much you can't believe it," Ashley says to her. Amy feels a tear fall down her face and hit the bed she is laying in.

"I love you too even if I don't know who you are," Amy says as she starts crying in her sisters shoulder.

"We love you too," Ashley says as she fells Amy pull out of her shoulder.

"Can you promise me something?" Amy asks her in a serious tone. Ashley nods her head at Amy. "Can you promise me that no matter what you will stay strong and help us out of this no matter what," Amy says with a smile. Ashley smiles at her and wipes away her tears.

"I promise Amy," she says leaning down and kissing Amy on the forehead. "I am also sorry for everything I have done to you," Amy shakes her head.

"No please don't say that," Amy says grabbing a tissue on the table side. Ashley grabs one too.

"Can you go get someone for me please?" Amy asks her. Ashkey nods and keeps looking at Ashley.

"Can you go get Ricky for me?" Amy asks. Ashley looks at her with big eyes.

"You remembered him, but not me?" Ashley asks in an annoyed voice. Amy shakes her head at her sister mad voice.

"I'm sorry I just can't help who I remember," Amy says. Ashley looks at her and then walks out the door to hunt down Ricky for her.

* * *

><p>Ashley looks up and down the halls looking for the guy to fill her sisters wishes. She wanted her sister to be happy, so she decided to do this for her. She sees him sitting in the lounge part with his head in between his legs. "Hey Ricky," she says walking toward him. His head snaps up to his name being called. He looks at her slightly confused.<p>

"I thought you weren't talking to me," Ricky says looking straight forward not looking Ashley. Ashley smiles and then chuckles a bit at her words.

"I am talking to you only for Amy. I am Amy's sister and your her boyfriend we need to be on good terms," Ashley says. Ricky nods in agreement until he remembers what she just said about him being Amy's boyfriend.

"I am not Amy's boyfriend," Ricky says defensively. Ashley laughs again.

"So Amy is soo confused which makes me want to help her so bad," Ashley says heartly to Ricky. Ricky nods in agreement.

"Yea me too. I hate seeing her like this. I wish I could just take her away from all of this confusion to a happy life some where else," Ricky says with a small smile.

"I miss the old Amy," Ashley says. Ricky shakes his head in disagreement.

"Right now I don't because she is being super nice to me," Ricky says with a small smile. Ashley laughs.

"Yea I know right," Ashley says laughing again and Ricky joins her.

"Okay so why did you come out here anyway. You are not a person to just start talking to someone for no reason at all?" Ricky asks her. She smiles at him.

"Okay well I came in here to grant her some wishes she wants to see her hero named Ricky," Ashley says sarcastically. Ricky nods his head and stands up and walks out of the room to Amy's room down the hall not to far.

* * *

><p>Ricky walks down the hall to see Amy sitting up waiting for his arrival. "Hi," she says with a small smile and then bites her lip. He gives her a small. She pats the bed part next to her indicating that she wants him to come and sit down by her. He walks over and takes a seat on the small part of Amy's bed that is left. He looks at her giving her a small smile.<p>

"Hey Amy," he says grabbing her hand and setting it on his pant leg. She scoots a little closer to him.

"I'm scared," Amy whispers into his shoulder. He wraps his strong arms around her.

"I know Amy," He says. "I know," He feels a small tear come down his face. He wipes it away before she sees that he is crying, but she notices.

"Ricky are you okay?" Amy asks in a worried voice. Ricky shakes his head as more tears come down in his face. "Ricky I'm fine," Amy says trying to reassure him.

"Amy no you are not. I hate seeing you so confused. I don't like seeing you unsure if you are suppose to be here," Ricky says. Amy smiles a bit and then slides her hand down his cheek bone to his jaw.

"Ricky I promise to you that I am fine," Amy says as a tear comes down her face. They are staring at each other that they don't even notice when they hear a knock at the door. Amy looks up to see a women doctor standing there with a smile on her face.

"Well Amy the good news is that you can go home," she says with a small smile. Amy shakes her head excitedly.

"Wait really?" Amy asks with a small smile. The doctor nods her head.

"Yep all you have to do is take it a easy beacsue you have a broken arm from your fall," the doctor says to Amy. Amy nods her head. "Now all you need to do is have your parents sign you out and you will be ready to go," She says with a small smile.

Amy nods her head as the doctor leaves. "So you excited to fianlky go home?" Ricky asks her. She nods her head again.

"Yea I miss John soo much that it is crazy," Amy says with a little bit of excitement in her voice. Ricky smiles back at her.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. I mean I know that update was super short like the last one, but I will make sure soon that one is super long and satisfying for everyone! :) All I ask for is about 6 reviews to make me happy and I will also update too when I have that many. Thank you!<strong>

**As you can see I am slowly bringing Amy and Ricky together, but will something tare them apart. I can't tell you that part, but something will happen.**

**-soccerchick00**


End file.
